Hyourinmaru's story
by Hitsugaya 'Nibi' Hyourinmaru
Summary: Hyourinmaru,seorang anak dari keluarga yang kaya raya bertemu dengan anak baru di kelasnya,apa yang terjadi? Summary dan cerita sama sama ancur...
1. Chapter 1

Hyourinmaru 'nibi' Hitsugaya : ini baru chapter pertama,sekaligus fic ,apakah ini layak di sebut chapter?Karena chapter ini terlalu pendek T.T

Mau review boleh,ngak juga ngak apa mengakui kok kalo ni fic jelek

* * *

**Tentang Hyourinmaru…**

Hyourinmaru adalah seorang anak dari keluarga yang kaya raya,tapi Hyourinmaru samasekali tidak senang atas bekerja terus menerus,pulang kerumah hanya sebulan sekali,ibunya juga adalah wanita karir yang sangat orangtuanya berada di rumah,mereka langsung meuju ke ruang kerja masing masing,jangankan berbicara,bertatap muka saja hampir tidak hari Hyourinmaru hanya tinggal bersama pembantu-pembantunya.

Di sekolah,Hyourinmaru tidak mempunyai teman yang benar benar teman,semua teman temannya mendekatinya hanya karena mengiginkan jam istirahat,selalu saja ada temannya yang mendekatinya,lalu mengajak ke di kantin,orang yang mengajak Hyourinmaru berpura pura tidak membawa uang dan meminjam uang dari ,daripada terjadi seperti itu,lebih baik dia ke kantin sendirian.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca


	2. Chapter 2

Hyourinmaru's POV

Hm,sudah pagi ya?jam 6,yasudah,aku akan segera siap siap berangkat ke segera menuju ke kamar mandi,setelah selesai,aku segera pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Selamat pagi bi"sapa ku kepada Bibi Unohana,dia sudah merawatku dari bayi sampai sekarang,bahkan Bibi Unohana lebih baik daripada mama."Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Hyourinmaru"sapanya,"sudahlah bibi,tidak usah memanggilkuy dengan seutan 'tuan muda',panggil saja iya,sarapan hari ini apa bi?"kataku."turkey sandwich,tuan muda,"hm,dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi…Lebih baik aku makan saja deh…setelah aku memakan sarapanku,aku segera keluar dari rumah,saat berada di luar,sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam sudah parkir di depan pintu ,itu adalah mobil yang akan mengantarkan aku ke sekolah,supirnya bernama Zangetsu,tapi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung,dia selalu memakai kacamata lalu masuk,dan hanya duduk sampai sekolah.

Di sekolah,aku berjalan di lorong sekolah,saat aku sedang berjalan,tiba tiba aku menabrak seseorang."Hei,hati hati dong!"kataku tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menabrakku."m,maaf,saya tidak sengaja"kata orang yang menabrakku,rambutnya putih,di sebelahnya ada banyak buku berserakan,mungkin buku buku itu berserakan karena tadi ia bertabrakan denganku."Ma,maf,saya harus pergi"katanya sambil merapikan buku-bukunya lalu dia?dari mana?kenapa ada disini?aku memikirkan dia terus sampai akhirnya bel pelajaranpun aku tidak begitu konsentrasi,tiba tiba bu guru di kelasku berbicara bahwa akan ada murid baru pindahan dari kota sebelah tentu tidak peduli,tapi,saat ada suara pintu terbuka,para laki laki di kelasku langsung terpesona,dan saat aku menengok,ternyata murid baru itu adalah orang yang aku tabrak ,ternyata dia masuk kelas ini ya?


	3. Chapter 3

Hyourinmaru's POV

"Nah,ayo perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas,"kata bu guru ke pada anak baru berambut putih itu."Nama saya Shirayuki,"setelah dia berbicara itu,dia tidak berbicara apa apa ,kalo orang memperkenalkan dirikan seharusnya memperkenalkan diri dengan lengkap dan bukan hanya nama."Shirayuki,silahkan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Hyourinmaru,"kata bu guru,tapi,kenapa harus disebelahku?."Permisi,bolehkah saya duduk di bangku ini,nama saya Shirayuki,maaf untuk kejadian tadi pagi,Hyourinmaru,"katanya sopan sambil sedikit tersenyum."Oh,tidak apa apa kok,lebih baik kau memperhatikan pelajaran dari bu guru itu," pun terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya bel ,akhirnya,waktunya makan siang.

Aku selalu dibawakan bekal oleh Bibi Unohana,bahkan jika aku lupa memang tidak suka jajan di kantin karena kata bibi,jajanan itu tidak baik untuk pedagang pedagang di sekolah ku itu sudah diseleksi terlebih dahulu."Hyourinmaru,kenapa kau tidak ke kantin?"tanya Shirayuki,"Kata bibi ku,jajan itu tidak baik."Eh,bibi?"tanya nya dia."Ya,sejak aku masih kecil,orangtua ku sudah sibuk,makannya aku diurus oleh bibi ku,"kataku."Oh,kalau begitu kita sama dong,aku juga seperti itu,orangtua ku selalu sibuk,"katanya sambil menunuk ke bawah,"Oh iya,kita makan bersama yuk,"tawarku,lalu dia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan bekal juga dari dia juga membawa bekal.

Saat aku melihat sekeliling,ternyata di kelas hanya ada aku dan Shirayuki!"Ada apa?"tanyanya,"Eh,tidak tidak,oh iya,maukah kau menjadi temanku?"aku tidak tau apa yang aku katakan,kata kata itu tiba tiba keluar dari mulutku,"eh,tentu saja,memangnya kau tidak punya teman?"tanyanya,"tidak"jawabku,"um,boleh minta nomor HP-mu?"tanya Shirayuki."Eh,boleh,ini nomorku,"kataku sambil menmberikan nomor HP ku."Kau bawa HP?"tanya Shirayuki,"HP?bukannya tidak boleh membawa HP di sekolah ini?"tanya ku,sebenarnya aku bawa sih,disuruh papa."iya juga sih,tapi aku disuruh mamaku"katanya.

Saat kami sedang mengobrol,tiba tiba bel berbunyi,murid murid pun kami mengerjakan beberapa soal,kami diberikan tugas sebelum pulang,yaitu membuat kliping tentang bencana kelompok terdiri dari dua orang,aku memilih anak di kelas pada ribut mikirin siapa yang bakalan jadi temen satu kelompok,setelah semua orang mendapakan pasangan,ternyata ada satu orang yang tidak mendapat bagian,dia adalah Renji ditunjuk agar menambah anggota kelompok menjadi tiga orang.

Setelah mengadakan rapat kecil,sudah diputuskan,kerja kelompok akan dimulai besok saat pulang sekolah.

Tolong di review ya…


End file.
